Cambion (Dungeons
Cambions are semi-demon hybrids born from a female human mating with a male of any demonic species. Cambions are always born male, and can be considered in this way the opposite of an Alu-demon. Demons in general Each type of demon, and especially the high-level demon lords and princes, have many unusual characteristics and extraordinary abilities. Demons are able to move from their own plan into those of Tarterus, Hades, or Pandemonium or roam the astral plane. However, they cannot enter the Prime Material Plane without aid (conjuration, gate, name speaking or similar means). Demons are chaotic and evil; the smarter and stronger rule those of their kind who are weaker and less intelligent. The less intelligent will attack without question and fight until slain. No demon can ever be subdued. All are able to divide their attacks amongst 2 or even 3 opponents if their means allow. Demons will never willingly serve anyone or anything. If forced to serve through magic or threat they will continually seek a way to slay their master/captor. Those to whom demons show a liking are typically carried off to the demons' plane to become a slave (although a favored one.) Note that demons can be summoned by characters of any alignment, but controlling a demon is another matter entirely. A thaumaturgic circle will serve to keep out lesser demons. A special pentacle is required for greater demons. The threat or reward which the conjuring party uses to attempt gaining a demon's service must be carefully handled by the dungeon master. Demons are repelled by holy (Good) relics or artifacts. Demons frequently roam the Astral and Ethereal Planes. Their attention is attracted by persons in an ethereal state. If the name of a particularly powerful demon is spoken there is a chance that he will hear and turn his attention to the speaker. A base 5% chance is recommended. Unless prepared to avoid such attention or to control the demon, the character should know that the demon will thereupon immediately kill, by whatever means are most expeditious, the one pronouncing his name. Demons are affected by these attack forms: acid, full; cold, half; electricity (lightning), half; fire (dragon, magical), half; gas (poisonous, etc.), half; iron weapon, full; magic missile, full; poison, full; silver weapon, none unless affected by normal weapons in which case damage will be according to the weapon type. Because they have a special form of telepathy, demons are able to understand every intelligent communication. Demons with average or better intelligence are likewise able to converse. Typical Inhabitants of an Abyssal Layer Although each layer of the Abyss differs from every other and some of these planes change wildly from day to day, the following general types of creatures will be encountered on many of them: *Alu-demon - rare *Achaierai - common *Babau - uncommon *Bar-Lgura - uncommon *Cambion - very rare *Chasme - common *Daemon - rare *Demodand - very rare *Demon Lord/Prince - very, very rare *Dretch - common *Glabrezu (Type III) - uncommon *Ghast - uncommon *Ghoul - rare *Goristroi - very rare *Hezrou (Type II) - common *Manes - common *Mephit - common *Nabassu - rare *Nightmare - very rare *Quasit - common *Rutterkin - common *Succubus - rare *Thunder Beast - common *Type IV - rare *Type V - rare *Type VI - very rare *Vrock (Type I) - common Probabilities of encounter are not stated as a percentage, for there will usually be other sorts of creatures on a given plane of the Abyss. For example, on Demogorgon's several layers there will be many sorts of vicious apes, reptiles (including dinosaurs), and bird-like monsters. Similarly, on Jiblex's plane there will be slimes, deadly puddings, jellies, and various amoeboid monsters. Orcus' manifold layers are populated with skeletal monsters, various sorts of zombies, huecuvae, shadows, sheet phantoms, vampires, and death knights. Yeenoghu's vast plane of the Abyss abounds with hyenas and |hyaenodons, gnolls, ghasts, ghouls, and possibly a few trolls. Other planes are populated by insects, arachnids, worms and slugs, fungi and fungoid monsters, and so on. Some layers of the Abyss are devoid of most of the typical inhabitants of other levels. The liquid plane ruled by Dagon, for instance, does have hezrou (type II) and a form of dretch, but the other inhabitants are octopi, squids, kraken, sea snakes, eels, weird fish, and horrible fish-monsters. In short, use your imagination and creativity to develop these areas. Monster Manual descriptions 2nd Edition When a human female mates with a demon, the offspring is always a cambion male. The general characteristics and abilities of a cambion depend upon its parentage. Armor class of cambions is dependent upon the type of armor worn and dexterity of the individual. Base armor class is either 6 or 2, rather than the normal 10, depending on heritage. All cambions have infravision and can speak with demons. They are subject to iron as are normal demons and also unharmed by silver. Major cambions have few other abilities. Those whose intelligence exceeds 14 can, with proper training, follow the practice of magic use with a maximum of 5th-level ability. This is in addition to fighting ability equal to a monster of the appropriate hit dice. They can also follow the professions of thievery or assassination with a level of proficiency equal to that of their hit dice. In any event, hit dice cannot exceed the predetermined maximum of 5-8 (1d4+4). Baron or marquis cambions have from 1-4 of the following abilities: cause fear by touch, detect magic, levitate at magic user level equal to one-half hit dice, and polymorph self. They have fighter ability equal to their hit dice 9th--16th level. Those with wisdom grater than 9 can become, with proper training, evil clerics of as high a level as their total hit dice. They can also become assassins, again working upwards to a level equal to their total hit dice. Each profession, other than that of basic fighter, must be followed in turn. Simultaneous practice is not possible. Any cambion can range from 6-7½ feet in height. Their build is stocky and strong. Many cambions will have demonic features such as an odd-colored complexion, scale skin, misshapen ears, fangs, small horns, etc. There is no set pattern, cambions being nearly as varied in appearance as humans. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Mammals Category:Humanoids Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Unknown Diet Category:CE